Oracle of Flames and Fire
by Courtee
Summary: A combination between LOTR and a tiny bit of magic... Sólindë is an elf with aspiring talents and abilites with fire... My first FanFic!


**Copywriting, Disclaimer, and all that nice stuff:** I do not own and Lord of the Rings characters (I wish I owned Legolas! ^ ^ hehe) or names, but I do own Fiwen, Prince Eärénd, Fiondra, Queen Belaraniel, King Til-Gand, Sólindë, and Caradien.

**Author's Note:** Please enjoy my little story that I decided to write in a particularly boring geography class. I hope to be able to right some more chapters, and please review! I go by a policy, read and review mine and I'll do the same for you! YAY! ^ ^ So don't forget!

**Things To Remember:** Words in mean thoughts, words in " " mean spoken (Duh!), words in ( ) that was just demonstrated are little note's and author's annoying comments ^ ^`, and words in [ ] are translations. [::]- Poptart!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**Oracle of Fire and Flames: Chapter 1**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_                                                                                Prelude_

                        The leaves of a birch blew softly in the barely noticeable tropical breeze as a chestnut mare who's mane was as black as the night trotted through a thick wooded forest. An elf with small features was mounted upon the magnificent horse, riding slowly is search of the wind. The girl was wearing light clothes, consisting mainly of a black and grey striped shirt, a black vest with a soft blue lining, and dark pants made of a very light material. She also sported a pair of short black boots with quiet soles and laced up sides and a pale lavender light that sometimes flickered red seemed to illuminate the surrounding area.

The strange rider impatiently pushed back a strand of long dark brown hair that could often been mistaken for black. The mysterious figure cursed silently at the light, wondering if her unusual ability was a bothersome trouble after all. Her elven ears pricked up. Soon after, a rustle of leaves could be heard to those with incredible hearing. Fiwen, the great horse, shuddered under the sudden change in position and mode. Sólindë took out her long, slender bow and fitted an arrow in it, then aimed in the direction of the noise, and waited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But I don't want to go!" cried a short elven girl in dismay, "We always go, and then that prince dude always wants to dance! I want to go to the Fountain Shrine!" Fiondra, the vain elf princess, could be heard even down the long halls of the majestic castle. "Why do **I** have to go?" poor Fiondra just wouldn't give up. "For a matter of fact young lady, you must go because your stubborn yet noble sister goes. She is willing although she does not want to. And Eärénd should be you're friend! He is a good person and he will protect you!" responded Queen Belaraniel impatiently. "Your mother is right." commented King Til-Gand "If Sólindë is able to go, then you must be as well."

Feeling a sense of victory, Lady Belle (as she is often called) spoke quickly. "You will greet Prince Eärénd and you will dance with him. I will have Sólindë keep an eye on you. If she sees that you are not behaving properly, Soli has my permission to pull one single hair from your head, and she will keep these signs of punishments in the glass bottle she uses to hold her extra bow strings." Fion was astonished! My beautiful hair? How could she! "But mother, that isn't fair! You know that my hair is very sensitive, I keep it clean and I brush it many times in one day!" "This will be your consequence. Disobey and face it eye to eye. Am I understood?" "Yes mother…" Lady Belle smiled at her growing daughter.

Although only 9 years old, she was at Soli's chin already, but then again, Soli was quiet short for an elf at her age. At 13 human years, she was only five feet two inches, but Lady Belle often said that Soli had inherited it from her, for the Lady herself was five feet three inches. Fion was stubborn, selfish, extremely vain, but had a good sense of right from wrong. "Maolyn!" Lady Belle chimed "Please come and help Fiondra dress accordingly for the dance tonight." A young lady of about 13 or 14 human years came forth, curtsying gracefully before whisking the sulking Fiondra away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        There was more movement behind the trees. Silently, Sólindë leaped from her horse and into a high tree filled with several opposing birds. Fiwen, after being Sólindë's horse for many years, knew what was expected of her, and slowly backed into the safety of the shadows. Now the sounds were louder, the talking more frequent, the shrouded unknowns finally within range. As the figures stepped into the faint moonlight, Sólindë focused her night eyes on the strange shapes beneath her. Startlingly, she recognized them, for the tallest was obviously and elf, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood to be exact. The shortest was Gimli the dwarf, and since they both were never in company without Aragorn, she guessed the final face as the Ranger himself, standing all so vulnerable in the small but useful clearing.

Sólindë had often come here to practice the "forbidden" archery in spite of her parents' "best wishes". They did not want an elf daughter who was more of a male than a female. She had done wrong, but now fully trained, her parents felt more "reassured" since Sólindë was equipped with knowledge and skills to defend herself in battle. Now accustomed to the area, Sólindë was a master in her native home. Still unsure of the purpose of the unusual three, she let her arrow fly high into the air, waiting for some sort of reaction. As she expected, Legolas whispered to Aragorn "Aragorn, nad no ennas! [Something is out there!]" but after observing approximately where they were and who might be out there, Legolas again spoke. "It is no orc. Nor is it a man. I suspect an elf of these woods."

Aragorn took this into consideration and replied "I sense the same my friend. Shall we investigate or let them reveal themselves?" Legolas seemed to be in a trance. He was focused on the tree which Sólindë was perched in. Little did they know, but she had heard every word. Legolas probably wouldn't suspect since Sólindë's hearing was much advanced compared to other elves. Swift as an owl, he pulled out an arrow and prepared to fire. Unfortunately, he was unaware that Sólindë was already one step ahead of him. As he was fetching an arrow, she had jumped from her tree, bow and arrow in hand. "What is your business here?" she demanded, knowing she was outnumbered, and maybe even asking for a death wish, but she was ready for anything they were going to throw at her. "We come in peace, my fellow elf." Legolas had been the first to speak, while the others quickly hid their surprise. Sólindë did not back down though.

She only nodded at the remaining two. "What about them? Do they play by our rules?" She knew she was overacting just a little, but even though alliances had been made between elves and dwarfs, she was still wary. "Yes, they do. My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, this is Aragorn the Ranger, and Gimli the dwarf. May I ask your name now?" He was satisfied that this strange elf was friend not foe, and waited patiently while this native elf looked them over, as if deciding whether to trust them or not. "Sólindë of Caradien," she replied slowly "and I knew who you were. You're hearing has lost a bit of its touch." Legolas smiled. He remembered this particular elf from many elven years ago. She had come across him practicing in this same forest, shooting arrows at trees marked with faint X's. Sólindë was just about to take out an arrow, when she found herself face to face with one of Legolas' arrows. Now she had awoken her natural skills and was a very improved warrior overall.

"So we met again, Spirit of the Flames?" Aragorn and Gimli looked terribly confused, so Legolas quickly explained before giving Sólindë his full attention. She smiled while he was explaining, and thought of her nickname, Spirit of the Flames. Since she was born, she had a natural desire for fire. She could also control it, and sometimes when she was willing to, she would talk to them, learning secrets of the light. "Hm… yes we have Legolas." They had both felt the heat of sparks flying between them on the day of their first meeting, but since then, they had worn down to ashes to be reborn from the sun. "You have become quite skilled, my friend" Legolas easily broke the uncomfortable silence. "You as well. But I do seem to remember a challenge that you seemed to back out of." Spoke Sólindë loudly.

She knew that Legolas was incredibly noble, and was ashamed having to admit that she was right. "But I also remember that I promised to be back, for another battle!" he retorted. They both had looks of fire in their eyes as they drew out their swords. Sólindë's sword Tinadrieniel glimmered in the dim darkness, while Legolas' was barely visible in the silhouette of the moon. Aragorn and Gimli sensed something, and backed away. The tall Ranger then said "On the count of 3, you both attack. Ready?" Both elves nodded, their mischievous grins standing out as they waited for the signal. "One… Two… Three!" Aragorn had not yet finished "Three" as Sólindë attacked gracefully. Legolas dodged the attack and swung at Soli. She in turn evaded the attack and responded quickly. Seeing an open opportunity, she knocked into Legolas, causing him to fall. Soli then jumped into the trees, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Legolas quickly recovered, preparing for an attack from the trees. He did not hear Sólindë jump lightly to the ground and creep up behind him. With a playful "You're it!" she ran off in the direction of the castle, leaving the shocked Legolas and laughing Aragorn and Gimli far behind. Legolas laughed heartily and ran off, eager to see the royalties soon. The others soon took up in the wild chase, severely at a disadvantage in the thick Caradien forest. Soon, they all caught up with Sólindë on top of a high hill looking onto the castle grounds. "Soli, can we get some food? I'm mighty hungry." Everyone laughed at Gimli's remark, before racing to greet the King, Queen, and currently sulking princess.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Well? Tell me what you think! REVIEW! That's what it's there for! Duh! WELL, I'll leave you alone so you can go and review ^ ~, and so I can go to sleep!

Sell Sell Sell! Buy Buy Buy! Review Review Review!

~ |\/|  /-\  |  |  |_| ~


End file.
